


Pete & Mary Make a Porno

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Own [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Web Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, web sex and rope bondage are the same thing for spider-man right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Peter Parker loves his science and gadgets. Unfortunately, neither are cheap and he just got fired from the Daily Bugle. Mary Jane Watson is willing to do her part to make sure Spider-man can keep on protecting New York City, even though she knows the Avengers or Fantastic Four or literally dozens of other heroes could cover his slack.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, mary jane watson/spider-man
Series: Nitey's Own [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Pete & Mary Make a Porno

Science wasn’t cheap. Being Spider-Man involved a lot of science. Peter Parker couldn’t very well skimp on his costume (he very well could) or his gadgets (he didn’t need them). These three facts created quite a conundrum for New York’s webslinger when Jonah J. Jameson fired him from the Daily Bugle, deciding it would be cheaper to hire and train a drone pilot to stalk Spider-Man than rely on Parker’s inconsistent shots and alleged ‘connection’. 

He was right about that, but that is neither here nor there.

Peter needed cash, and he needed it quickly. He could ask Aunt May, but he didn’t want her to wonder why he needed it. Pawn his camera equipment? Heresy. He tried freelance work for a week, but had little luck finding any clients. Desperate, Peter turned to Google. Google always had answers (except for how to treat a radioactive spider bite; he went on to try that one on Yahoo answers and immediately regretted his decision).

After a bit of research, he had something. It took another week to convince MJ, by which time Peter had ripped his precious suit three times over and **desperately** needed that cash for the repairs (he probably could have bought thread anywhere for dirt cheap).

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

The two of them sat in MJ’s cramped apartment in their underwear, freshly showered from the two very messy hours they had spent fucking like rabbits. 

Spider rabbits.

Figurative spider rabbits, not literal bunny spiders. Those are a thing. They’re pretty cute, insofar as eight-legged monstrosities who tie their victims up and eat them can be ‘pretty cute’.

While MJ had been washing up, Peter edited the video down to forty minutes. He thought he did a pretty good job, but it was sloppy and amateur as all hell. When she squeezed in beside him on the couch, the two young lovers interlaced their fingers and Peter began the upload. Both of them were quiet with nervous excitement, with MJ herself beet red with embarrassment. Once it was done, Peter started pasting their advertisement all over Reddit, Twitter and several other sites.

“Hey, tiger.” MJ was staring at the screen after Peter posted the last link on the Facebook account they had made for this. It was, of course, immediately banned. She licked her lips, nervous. It was a new expression for the bombshell redhead, who had been modeling since high school. “I want to watch it.”

Everyone else was about to.

“Yeah. Okay.” Peter opened Pornhub, navigated their otherwise barren profile page for the video titled **SPIDEY’S SLUT: SPIDER-MAN’S OFFICIAL SEX TAPE** and hit play. Peter had picked the soundtrack for the video, thinking it was sexy. It was several decades ago, now it was just corny in a cringey, unironic way.

“Oh my god,” MJ muttered, almost mortified. “Is this from some 1960s Ron Jeremy porno?”

“He didn’t start until the late 1970s,” Peter replied without thought. MJ glanced at his boyfriend, decided not to question why he had such trivia in his back pocket, and focused on the screen again. The first two or three minutes of the video were focused on MJ performing a striptease, peeling out of her clothes one piece after another until she only wore whorish red high heels and a matching domino mask. Her boyfriend had assured her that it would hide her identity.

His rationale was that it worked for Robin in Batman. It was a good thing MJ just took his word for it on face value, because if he had told her “hey, it works for a fictional character, so it’ll definitely work for you and won’t impact your modelling career whatsoever”, she probably would have slapped him, told him to fuck off and kicked him out.

After showing all of her assets off to the camera, MJ licked her full lips and looked up to the ceiling, her eyelids falling heavy over her green eyes. She spoke the video’s first lines with her hips swinging and her hands slowly sliding down her tummy, rubbing slowly, inviting circles over her thighs. “Hey, hero,” she sensually purred, “I need a good guy to come down here and save me from my wet pussy before I make any bad decisions. Think you can help a hot babe out?”

“Jesus,” the real MJ moaned at how bad Peter’s script was, slapping a hand to her brow. She soon outright groaned when the corny porno music faded off to Bonnie Taylor’s _Holding Out for a Hero_ and gave Peter a withering glance out of the corner of her eye. “Really, Peter? Really?” MJ didn’t have a problem with the song, but it was a little much. It was, she dared to think, a bit tacky. 

Peter beamed with pride. “I know. Great, right?”

_Why am I dating this loser again?_

In the video, Spider-man slowly descended from the ceiling, hanging upside-down from one of his webs. “I’ve got some time to kill before my date with Doctor Oct,” Spidey said, pitching his voice almost comically deep. Another reason he needed money: the voice modulator he built into his suit was on the fritz. There was, of course, no reason he couldn’t just jury rig a cheap smartphone and microphone to handle the task, but Peter was a boy with expensive tastes.

“God, I’m sexy,” Peter said unironically as MJ rubbed her brow in exasperation. He was certain that deepness was a panty-dropper. She had to admit that he _was_ pretty sexy without the suit on, and what they did next was cinematic genius that got her feeling horny all over again. On the screen, she reached up with her long fingers and slowly peeled his mask down to just below his nose. Taking hold of his face with her hands, she pressed a hard, upside-down kiss to his mouth, yielding instantly when he went to intrude hers with his tongue. It was unlike any other kiss MJ had ever had. Who else could say that their boyfriend could do _that_ with their mouth?

_Probably anyone whose boyfriend could do hanging curl-ups, I guess,_ she admitted to herself, but hey, her boyfriend was a superhero when he wasn’t being a loser, and even when he was being a loser he was at least being a sweet loser full of love. MJ dropped her hand from her face and to her lap, watching what happened next with keen attention. Like the kiss, it was pretty fucking genius. She let her fingers drift between her lean thighs, slowly starting to rub her antsy pussy through her panties.

On the screen, Spidey broke the kiss much to MJ’s whined chagrin, her vexation unplanned and genuine. She grabbed at his wrist to try and pull him back in, but he took one hand off his web to grab hers in turn. “Hold on, ma’am,” he said in that ridiculous voice. “Help is on the way.” After a light struggle, she unhappily relented with a pretty pout of her full lips. Spider-man quickly turned that frown as upside down as he was, kissing and tracing his way down her body with his tongue, teasing her already peaked nipples and raising goosebumps in his wake.

Once he passed her waist, Spidey shifted to hold on to his web with just his legs, his hands sliding behind her and over her hips to grab the redheaded damsel’s bubbly ass in both hands. “I can see why Rhino wants to rob this bank,” he said lowly, sexily, failing utterly.

Though that was worth another groan, the MJ sitting with Peter only bit her lip and slid her thong away from her bald pussy, wet and still well-abused from all the fucking they did to put together the video. The Spidey in the video started to kiss her lower lips, tickling her clit with his tongue and slowly sliding one hand away from her ass to slot two gloved digits into her well-lubed cunt. Off the camera, she started sliding her fingers over her clit in the same fashion, remembering it all vividly.

When Peter squeezed her hand, she glanced over at her, her eyelids heavy and fully expecting him to pounce on his horny girlfriend so she didn’t need to finger herself. But no, Peter was just squeezing her hand, grinning dumbly at the screen in his pride. “God, I’m sexy,” he said. MJ closed her eyes in exasperation. _Yeah, you are._ She looked back to the screen, fingers continuing their lonely work.

“God,” the MJ in the video moaned, running her fingers over Spidey’s abdomen as he took such good care of the ‘problem’ in her ‘bank’ or whatever their fucking metaphor was. She lost herself in ecstasy until Spidey’s other hand tapped her ass with increasing fervor. “Wha-- oh,” she started to question, groaning in pleasure right as understanding dawned on her. She forgot to say her stupid line. 

She wet her lips and forced herself to focus as she said them, voice gone breathless. “The babes of New York City are so lucky to have you, Spider-man. Let me thank you for them.” Her fingers slid up to Spidey’s hips and found the discreet hooks that kept the top and bottom half of Peter’s suit separate, passing them for a moment in favor of the unseemly his erect cock made.

It was another reason Peter needed money. Any time he had to chase a hot lady supervillain in a tight suit? Immediate boner. It got awkward. One once accused him of being a pervert.

“Is that a webslinger in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” MJ quipped lustily, before her hands slid back down to release the hooks and roll his pants halfway ‘up’ his hips like she had his mask. The way his cock popped out and bopped her on the chin was unplanned and made Mary Jane gasp, but she decided to roll with it. “Oh, Spidey,” she cooed as she took him in one hand. “You’re this hard for me?” she asked before taking him into her mouth, taking him straight into her practiced throat on her first smooth descent down his shaft.

“You make that look so easy,” Peter exclaimed chipperly. “God, you’re sexy.” 

_I’m going to punch you if you say ‘god’ and ‘sexy’ in the same sentence again,_ MJ decided, unlacing her fingers from Peter’s, stopping her self-pleasure for just long enough to hook her thong with her thumbs, lifting her long legs to peel them off. That finally got her geeky boyfriend’s attention. She tossed her damp underwear aside and climbed on top of Peter to straddle him, reaching between her thighs to the bulge in his boxer-briefs. Once she freed his cock, she impaled herself on it with zero hesitation, squeezing Peter in her tight little cunt. Rather than start to ride him, she met his hips with her own and started a slow roll and grind. When he tried to sit up, she pushed him back with a hand on his shoulder that slid down to rest flat on his chest.

“Tiger,” MJ whispered as she delighted in the captivated way he stared up at her. “You’re lucky that you’re so sexy, because good god,” she continued, her voice pitching into a softer groan with those two words, slowly lifting her hips only to slap them back down, beginning to pounce on Peter’s pole. “You’re the dumbest smart guy that I’ve ever met.” Whenever they were Peter and MJ, the former party girl took control of her geeky boyfriend. She loved to be on top of him, and he loved to be below her, and not just because it was easier to just lay back and get fucked after a hard night of crime fighting.

When they were Spidey and MJ, though? It was different. 

“Ma’am,” Spidey blared through the speakers after MJ finished her squealing orgasm, prying her thighs from around his poor head. “That’s assault and battery. I’m going to have to turn you in,” he said as he flexed his legs and swung away from her, robbing MJ’s mouth of the cock she was so happily coating in her saliva. After an agile flip, he landed gracefully on his feet and turned towards her.

“No,” MJ gasped, reaching towards him and stumbling forward in her heels, legs still shaking from the recent wave of pleasure that washed over them. “Please, Spidey.”

“Fine,” Spider-man graciously declared. “I’ll just have to bring you to justice myself.” He glanced at the camera and unnecessarily clarified, “With my dick.”

The MJ that was busy riding Peter slapped her hand down on his chest, her hips not missing a beat of the rhythm they had set. “Stupid fucker,” she groaned in pleasure before drawing pink lines down his pecs with her nails. “Don’t say a word or you’ll ruin this for me.”

Before MJ could react in the video, Spidey shot out several webs at him -- not from his dick, of course, but from his wrists. She gasped in very real surprise as they left her hanging from the ceiling, heeled feet dangling just off the floor below her. A few more webs followed, pulling her legs up behind her and wide, her knees bent. The suddenness of it caused one of her heels to come loose from her foot, dangling on a toe. “Oh, please, Spidey,” she whined out once she had recovered her wits. “Fuck me so I learn my lesson and never commit another crime in my life,” she ridiculously begged. 

He shot one more set of webs at her, forming a ball gag that stuck to her cheeks. That hadn’t been planned and the wide-eyed look of outrage MJ had on her face was genuine, but she didn’t complain about it later. 

Spider-man could do whatever he wanted to Mary Jane Watson’s body. With great power comes great fuckability, she had once told him. It took awhile for her to coax this more dominant side out of Peter’s shell, but it had been well worth it.

The masked hero turned towards the camera and shrugged. “Criminals,” he said, like the word was a punchline. No one in the room laughed at his joke, partially because it wasn’t funny, partially because MJ couldn’t even if it was. Peter, of course, added a hokey laugh track.

It made the real MJ glance over her shoulder and miss a single beat with her hips. “Jesus, Peter,” she muttered, before turning back and leaning over him, putting both of her hands to his chest. She resolved to fuck him hard and fast and block out the rest of the video (that she could easily just turn off) in post-orgasmic bliss. “C’mon, Tiger,” she panted over the wet slap each slam of her hips produced. “Fill my ‘criminal pussy’ with that crime-fighting cum.”

Peter’s stupidity was contagious.

In the video, Spidey got behind MJ and slapped her ass. “Well,” he asked as he slapped it a second time, admiring its jiggle as it jolted her forward in the webs; her loose shoe clattered to the floor as she swung. “What do you say? Do you want me to fill your criminal pussy with my crime-fighting cum?” he asked. MJ did her best to moan yes, but Spider-man slapped her naughty ass one more time. “Can’t hear you,” he taunted sing-song, as he often did when taking down New York’s worst. She moaned louder, desperately flexing her hips as though she might somehow catch his dick with them somehow.

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Spidey placated the horny redhead with a gentle pat on her bottom, though he was anything but gentle when he grabbed hold of her hips and slammed home into her wet snatch. MJ’s scream was muffled through her gag, already biting into it. He didn’t thrust into her so much as he used her suspended body like some strange mixture of sex toy and sex swing. Each time he impaled her pussy, the force of their fucking sent her swinging forward, treating the camera to quite a show with her bouncing and swaying breasts. Her face was no less enticing to any perverts on the internet looking for fapping material. It was clear that without the gag, her mouth would be hanging wide open, perfect for another cock or pussy to take advantage of; the muffled moans she made were sure to be squeals if not screams of pleasure. 

“Here comes justice,” Spidey announced as MJ’s eyes rolled back into her head, a toe-curling orgasm making her shiver and shudder anew. The crime fighter fucking her grunted and groaned, keeping himself hilt-deep in her for a moment before backing off her as _We Are The Champions_ began to play. 

It was a good thing that the real MJ was milking her boyfriend’s cock with in similar fashion at that very moment, too distracted to groan at Peter’s awful idea of cutting together amateur porn. “Fuck, yes,” she let out in a feline growl as she scratched fresh tracks over Peter’s abs, her cussing cutting off into a gasping moan as her orgasm hit its peak, her head tossed back. For a moment she simply stayed there, enjoying the feel of him filling her once more, and then she flattened out her hand and ran it in a smooth glide down the marks she just put on him. “You’re so good, tiger,” she murmured before shakily lifting her hips and freeing his dick of her cunt’s tight grip, opening her eyes to bask in his stupefaction. Not that she could stay in that position for long; she eased off him and curled up into his side to watch the video while enjoying her afterglow and the feel of his cum dripping out of her satiated pussy.

As she hoped, bliss blocked out the stupidity. Peter mumbled something about loving her and she mumbled something back without thinking about it. She loved him too, but she told him to **stop talking** . He did not need to quip in the bedroom.

Spidey took the camera and moved back around, crouching down to get a good, long shot of MJ’s well-fucked and sloppy cunt, his seed dripping slowly out of the used hole. “As you can see,” Spider-man declared, “justice has been served.” The laugh track played once more. “But I’m not done with her yet, ladies and gentlemen.”

  
  


*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

People bought the video in droves.

Peter got the money he needed, but he soon needed more when his suit suffered an unexpected wardrobe malfunction that perplexed him. He figured it caught on something while he was swinging through the city.

MJ made sure she hid the scissors she used to cut it. When Peter asked, she begrudgingly agreed to make another video with him. Somehow, the domino worked in protecting her identity. She didn’t question the sudden demand she had for photo shoots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: @niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
